


Gwaew-an-Mael

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Tolk
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: История о любви. А уж какой она бывает - зависит только от того, кто любит.Речная дева, сын народа звёзд, хозяин ветра... и то, что встанет между ними.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название этой истории переводится как "Ветер страсти". Даже нет... Не совсем так. "Ветер, стремящийся к страсти" - звучит точнее.  
> Надеюсь, читатели получат от этой истории то же удовольствие, что и я при её написании...

* * *

 

Дружный хор птичьих голосов проводил очередной весенний день, канувший за грань мира вместе с погасшим светилом. Разливая переливы серебра по чёрному зеркалу речной заводи, над древним лесом поднялась ладья Владыки Ночи. Он окинул сияющим оком притихший лес, мазнул светящимися пальцами по кронам вековечных буков, пробежался холодной лаской по покрытому юной зеленью пригорку, всплеснул водами говорливой реки. И чёрный лес послушно ожил, явив властному взору скрытую от посторонних взглядов жизнь.

Шевельнулись тени густых ветвей на опушке, и к залитым волшебным светом ивам у самой кромки воды вышли из сумрака неясные силуэты. Их мелодичные голоса не пугали заливающегося в лесу соловья, стройно вплетаясь в его песню. Одежды их, коричневые и зелёные, переливались в лунном свете драгоценной серебристой вышивкой, а длинные волосы струились по плечам, подобно шёлковым нитям. Побродив немного вдоль воды, вздымая брызги и волны на неподвижной зеркальной глади, они расселись на пригорке, смеясь и переговариваясь.

Один из них остался стоять, вглядываясь в потревоженные воды.

Присев, он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся сияющей чёрной глади.

— Маэль... — пролетел над водой почти неслышный нежный шёпот.

Глубокая вода вздохнула, дрогнула рябью у границы бездонного омута и промолчала, проглотив уроненные слова.

Склонившийся над водой призрачный силуэт зачерпнул ладонью жидкое серебро, поднёс к лицу и тронул губами.

— Маэль... — повторил он, выливая сверкающие струи сквозь пальцы назад в реку, словно наслаждаясь незримым прикосновением.

Одинокий луч Итиль упал на его лицо, проложил серебристый блик в золоте рассыпавшихся волос, но мечтательно прикрытые глаза так и не открылись навстречу свету, разглядывая скрытые ото всех картины.

— Маэтаир! — разлетелся вдоль реки звонкий оклик, и сидящий у воды силуэт дрогнул, поднимая голову. — Иди к нам! Скоро пора уходить!

Отмахнувшись от настойчивых призывов и переливчатого смеха, залитый призрачным светом силуэт снова склонился к воде, настойчиво пытаясь разглядеть что-то в неподвижных глубинах. Опустив в светящуюся воду ладонь, он прикрыл глаза и замер бездушной статуей, безответно тревожа молчаливое Незримое.

Лес пел, играя с весенним ветром в обновлённой листве. Пело небо, рассылая к земле свет Эльберет. Пела земля, просыпаясь и возрождаясь от зимнего сна. Пела вода, ласкаясь к камням и порогам вдоль извилистого русла. Но среди хора счастливых голосов так и не прозвучал долгожданный отклик.

Как и всегда.

Погладив на прощание серебряную гладь, золотоволосый силуэт поднялся на ноги.

— Я вернусь, Маэль… — пронёсся над водой тихий шёпот. И канул в бесконечность.

Незримое промолчало, наблюдая, как уходит от воды высокий силуэт, залитый сиянием Итиль. Тишина вздохнула, ещё сильнее заискрив в ярких бликах на поверхности Зачарованной реки.

Как и всегда. Как было и три, и пять, и семь, и девять йен назад…

 

* * *

Девять йен тому назад была такая же весна.

Подёрнутая свежей зеленью земля дышала жизнью. У воды сидели юные девы в призрачно-серебристых одеждах, смеясь и переговариваясь. А на пригорке за ними наблюдали золотоволосые юноши, осыпая друг друга остротами и жадно ловя переливы девичьего смеха.

Подмигнув сидящим рядом подругам, золотоволосая синеглазая дева опустила руку вниз, зачерпнув полную пригоршню сверкающей серебром воды у своих ног. Внезапно выпрямившись, она щедро плеснула на тихо приблизившегося к ним сзади юношу. Резко обернулась и заливисто-звонко расхохоталась, глядя на мокрые пятна, растекающиеся по серебристо-серым одеждам крадущегося гостя.

Глаза юноши, светло-зелёные, как и распустившаяся на прибрежных ивах листва, подёрнулись тёмной поволокой гнева. Отерев залитое водой лицо, он с обидой взглянул на синеглазую насмешницу:

— Это было не слишком вежливо, Маэль.

— Как и ты сам, Гваэв, — не осталась та в долгу, сверкнув глазами и жемчужной белизной ослепительной улыбки.

Юноша нахмурился, и его отливающий серебром силуэт дрогнул и вспыхнул сильнее в лучах полной луны.

— Не стоит со мной так шутить, Маэль. Я не склонен сейчас разбираться в твоих настроениях.

Отвернувшись, он направился к заливающимся смехом друзьям, что издалека наблюдали за разговором. И видели его унижение…

Дева звонко рассмеялась, и юноша резко остановился, предчувствуя дальнейшие слова.

— С тобой, Гваэв, только так и нужно обращаться, — пропела она, со смехом наблюдая за напрягшейся спиной. — Ты способен лишь шутить над нами. А иное тебе не доступно!

Глядя на смеющуюся Маэль, развеселились и её подруги, чуть притихшие под холодным взглядом юноши. Переливы насмешек прокатились над серебристо-чёрной водой, вызвав у сидящих на пригорке юношей эхо ответов.

Гваэв окинул веселящихся дев ледяным взглядом резко посиневших глаз.

— Ты должна извиниться, Маэль, — тихо заявил он тоном, не терпящим отговорок.

— Не дождешься, Гваэв, — надменно заявила она, с вызовом глядя на обернувшегося юношу, в потемневших глазах которого всколыхнулась чёрная буря.

— Я дождусь, Маэль, — холодно обронил он, заставляя умолкнуть и её подруг, и неугомонных юношей на пригорке. Ледяной вздох ветра пронёсся над притихшей рекой, пригибая к земле тонкие ветви ив и невысокие юные травы.

Сидящие у воды девы чуть поёжились и отодвинулись подальше от сверкнувшей вызовом Маэль.

— Ты меня не знаешь, Гваэв, — обронила она. — Мои силы тебе не подвластны.

— Тогда что ты можешь знать о моих, несчастная? — прошептал юноша, вытянув к надменной деве руку.

Та оттолкнула её со смехом:

— Ступай лучше весели своих приятелей, шутник! Они уже заскучали без твоих выходок.

— Я буду веселиться лишь тогда, когда услышу слова твоих извинений, — прошипел он, заставив на время примолкнуть даже птиц в лесной чаще.

— Этого не будет никогда! — рассмеялась Маэль. Она наклонилась к воде, зачерпнула полную пригоршню сияющего серебра и выплеснула её над головой, окатив застывшего Гваэва новой порцией насмешек. — Клянусь! Да будет мне свидетелем Арда, что дала нам всем жизнь. Никогда слова моих извинений не коснутся твоего слуха, Гваэв!

Тишина разлилась над рекой, поглотив голоса птиц, воды и леса. Умолкли веселящиеся юноши на пригорке, с испугом поглядывая на почерневший силуэт Гваэва. Притихли и подруги Маэль, отодвинувшись под защиту ветвей старой ивы, подальше от разгорающегося гнева беспощадного осязаемого могущества.

— Тогда услышь и мою клятву, глупая Маэль. Отныне все твои слова будут достигать лишь моего слуха. И немы будут твои уста для всех сердец, жаждущих слышать твой ответ, насмешница. И ты сама познаешь на себе все свои выходки — и желание, и насмешки, и беспомощность. Да будет так! — воскликнул в полный голос Гваэв, и чёрные небеса подхватили его крик, ответив прокатившимся над лесом рокотом и полыхнув над потемневшей водой молнией.

Отвернувшись, юноша направился прочь и вскоре скрылся с глаз за стеной притихшего леса. Вскочившая на ноги синеглазая дева, в гневе сжимающая кулаки, попыталась крикнуть что-то ему вслед.

Но лишь безмолвно шевельнула губами, с ужасом и недоумением глядя на серебристые тени, быстро исчезающие одна за другой с пригорка и из-под ветвей старой ивы.

В раздражении она отвернулась от покинувших её друзей к реке и, глядя на своё отражение, резко топнула ногой. «Я Дочь Реки. Я имею силу. И я не сдамся на милость надменному духу-насмешнику. Пусть он и лишил меня голоса, но это не уменьшит мой дар. Я докажу ему свою власть. Он сам будет искать моего прощения!»

Развернувшись и взмахнув призрачной полой полупрозрачного платья, дева бросилась с берега в воду, растворившись в родной глубине серебристых вод…

 

* * *

 

Семь йен назад тоже стояла весна. И огромный шар Итиль разливал над истоками чёрной лесной реки, к которой накрепко приклеилось название Зачарованная, призрачный холодный свет.

На сверкающем серебром берегу появился отряд воинов — высоких, стройных и ясноглазых. Сложив на опушке леса оружие, они сбросили одежды и со смехом наперегонки бросились в объятия прохладной говорливой речки.

У границы леса и воды остались лишь несколько сосредоточенных стражей, напряжённо слушающих ночь и хранящих беззаботное веселье остальных. Разместившиеся на зелёном пригорке воины, смывшие усталость в ласковых чистых водах, затеяли негромкий разговор, никак не потревоживший умиротворение весенней ночи. Один из стражей, что до этого хранил их покой, сам получил возможность умыться с дороги. Оставив оружие под надзором друзей, он тоже сбросил одежду, спустился с пригорка вниз и тронул босой ногой тёмную воду.

Словно пламя прокатилось по его телу, заставив с силой сжать зубы, чтобы заглушить рвущийся из груди стон. На миг ему показалось, что к его обнажённому телу приникло чьё-то другое тело — жаркое, жадное и требовательное. Чьи-то пальцы скользнули ему на затылок, путаясь в разметавшихся по плечам золотистых волосах, чьё-то дыхание коснулось виска, обожгло ухо и спустилось по шее к груди, и чей-то неуловимый взгляд блеснул под склонившимися к самой воде ветвями старой ивы.

Совладав с полыхнувшими эмоциями, страж перевёл дух и, поостерегшись заходить глубже, побрёл по колено в воде к подозрительному месту над заводью у корней деревьев. Приблизившись к густой завесе ивовых ветвей, он раздвинул гибкий полог и остолбенел: на него смотрела невыразимо прекрасная золотоволосая дева, пряча улыбку в омуте синих глаз.

— Кто ты? — еле слышно выдохнул воин, оглядывая сияющий в серебристых лучах луны стройный силуэт, едва прикрытый струящимися лёгкими одеждами.  
Дева ослепительно улыбнулась и взмахом руки поманила его к себе.

Страж сделал шаг навстречу, ощущая, как за спиной смыкаются гибкие ветви, и утонул в синеве её взгляда. Тонкие руки обвили его шею, влажные губы сомкнули уста, разгорячённое тело ощутило прикосновение гладких прохладных одежд…

— Кто… — успел ещё раз прошептать он, уплывая в туманящее сознание блаженство.

— Маэтаир! — раздался резкий окрик с пригорка, заставляя его вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза. — Ты где?!

Синеглазая дева сначала испуганно отпрянула, а затем в очередной раз ослепительно улыбнулась при взгляде на потрясённого стража. Снова подавшись вперёд, она прильнула к нему всем телом, даря непередаваемое ощущение блаженства и ошеломительной близости, а затем властно поцеловала в губы. И тут же вытолкнула из-под полога ветвей наружу, к сбегающим с пригорка встревоженным воинам.

Вывалившийся из-за дерева с размаху спиной в воду страж вызвал короткий переполох и град насмешек остальных воинов. Не обращая внимания на звонкий хохот и летящие с пригорка шутки, он вскочил на ноги, отёр с лица стекающую потоком воду и снова ринулся под дерево.

Но не нашёл уже никого — выступающий над водой корень был пуст.

Опустившись на колени, разочарованный воин погрузился в жидкое серебро по горло, но ощутил лишь холодное прикосновение воды — ни огня, ни сладких губ, ни трепетных касаний. Ничего…

Зачерпнув пригоршню лунного света, он с силой выплеснул его над головой:

— Маэль! — взлетел в чёрные небеса его крик. — Я буду звать тебя Маэль! — Закрыв лицо руками и склонив голову под взглядами испуганных и удивлённых друзей, он невнятно пробормотал, словно уплывая в сонное забвение: — И ты не уйдёшь от меня. Я вернусь…

Пересмешник-ветер прокатил его голос над вершинами деревьев, уронив в серебряную воду. «Маэль…» — вздохом откликнулась река и, всплеснув рухнувшим с пригорка камешком, ткнулась волной ему в плечо. — «Вернись…»

Поднявшись на ноги, страж выбрался на берег и, не оглядываясь на притихших друзей, молча натянул одежду.

Тишина сковала чёрную заводь после их ухода. Молчали птицы, молчала река, молчало небо. Лишь бессильно носился над водой ветер, трепля крону старой ивы и перекатывая на пригорке камни: «Не так… не так… не так…»

 

* * *

 

И пять йен тому назад тоже бурлила весна.

И ночь-хозяйка надёжно укрыла от зорких ясноглазых охотников следы упрямой дичи, скрывшейся за пригорком над сереброводной рекой.

И снова берега притихшей чёрной заводи огласили звонкие мелодичные голоса.

Спустившийся к воде высокий светловолосый воин присел, смывая с рук и лица усталость долгой погони. В очередной раз коснувшись тёмной воды, он поймал на себе чей-то сосредоточенный взгляд. Насторожившись и привычно вслушавшись в голос родного леса, он различил лишь тревожный шёпот ветра над вершинами старых буков да насмешливый плеск игривых волн у своих ног.

Но ветер никогда не тревожится понапрасну …

Воин поднялся и тут же заметил сияющий яркий силуэт стройной прекрасной девы на другом берегу реки. Протянув вперёд тонкие руки, она изящно изогнула гибкий стан, чуть склонила набок голову, тряхнула золотыми волосами и ослепительно улыбнулась.

За спиной воина послышалось движение и звуки борьбы. Он резко обернулся и окинул столпившихся за спиной охотников холодным трезвящим взглядом полупрозрачных бирюзовых глаз. Удивительную деву видел явно не он один — не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда с противоположного берега и пытаясь высвободиться из удерживающих его сильных рук, к воде настойчиво рвался Маэтаир.

— Владыка… позволь… — неразборчиво прохрипел всегда спокойный и сдержанный воин, — позволь мне с ней поговорить…

При его словах незнакомка насторожилась и обратила на стоящего у воды охотника более пристальное внимание. Высокий рост, гибкий стан и безошибочно угадывающаяся под одеждой сила тренированного тела явно пришлась ей по вкусу. Одарив растерянных воинов ещё одной улыбкой, она подхватила подол полупрозрачного серебристого платья и легко пробежала по выступающим над водой корням и каменистым осыпям к противоположному берегу, не побоявшись спрыгнуть у своей цели прямиком в воду. Тонкая ткань облепила её колени, вырисовывая безупречный силуэт ног, маленькая босая ступня даже не оставила следа на ковре молодой зелени. Приблизившись к застывшим от удивления и растерянности охотникам, она положила ладонь на грудь того, кого Маэтаир назвал «владыкой».

Сердце владыки билось ровно, спокойно и сильно. Но совсем иное случилось со смелой красавицей. Едва она, привстав на цыпочки, заглянула в глубину сияющих бирюзовых глаз, как ощутила полыхнувший в груди живой огонь. Мир разлетелся множеством цветных осколков и осыпался под ноги бирюзовой мозаикой. Потянувшись к манящим губам золотоволосого владыки, она прижалась к нему со всем жаром вспыхнувшего желания. И ощутила лишь безразличный холод — так в месяцы, когда миром правит зима, река касается камней и берегов и застывает сверкающим льдом...

Золотоволосый владыка равнодушно отстранился и снял со своей груди тонкую девичью руку. Отступив на шаг, он окинул красавицу оценивающим взглядом и чуть склонил голову — вежливо, безразлично, прощаясь. Повернувшись, он направился вверх по пригорку к своим охотникам. Остановился около удерживающих Маэтаира воинов и сделал им знак. Отпущенный и обессилевший в борьбе воин опустился на колени перед своим владыкой и склонил голову, пряча полыхающие в сердце эмоции.

— У тебя не много времени, мой друг, — негромко произнёс владыка, ободряюще касаясь его плеча. Маэтаир вскинул голову, с недоверием глядя на повелителя, а тот кивнул в сторону застывшей у воды девы: — Мы будем ждать тебя в лесу, у поляны. Я надеюсь, ты придёшь...

Обойдя коленопреклонённого воина, он сделал знак остальным охотникам и, не оглядываясь, ушёл в чёрный сумрак родной чащи.

Маэтаир вскочил и устремился к воде. Он упал на колени у ног синеглазой красавицы, поймал её тонкую изящную руку и покрыл горячими поцелуями прохладные пальцы, шепча и зовя: «Маэль...» Но не к нему был обращён пылающий жаром страсти серебристо-синий взор.

Взглянув лишь на миг на обезумевшего от любви воина — тоже высокого, золотоволосого и прекрасного — дева равнодушно отвернулась. Такой же... но иной — слишком податливый, слишком пылкий, нежеланный... Отступив и высвободив руку, она вошла в воду, не слушая его отчаянного зова. Коснулась серебрящейся лунной дорожки, разводя вокруг себя широкие круги, и взмахнула руками.

Стена воды обрушилась на бросившегося следом Маэтаира, остановив его на границе чёрного омута. Когда воин вынырнул на поверхность и открыл глаза, отряхиваясь от стекающих по лицу потоков, река снова была пустынна. Шептались ветви ивы, щекоча зеркальную гладь, перекатывалось серебро лунной ряби. И холодная вода равнодушно обнимала его тело, словно пыталась стереть воспоминания о жарких объятиях молчаливой красавицы.

Владыка лесного народа оставил своих охотников на поляне, куда долетали тоскливые призывы Маэтаира, и ушёл подальше в глубь зелёной чащи. Выйдя к поваленному бурей дереву, он сел и устремил взор к сияющей в небесах ладье Владыки ночи, слушая голоса покорной ему земли. Шевельнулись тени молодой поросли — там, куда не доставал свет полнолуния — и к повелителю лесного народа вышел стройный зеленоглазый юноша в переливчато-серых одеждах.

— Доброй ночи, владыка леса, — первым поздоровался гость. — В добрый час мы встретились сегодня.

— Ночи этих лесов всегда добры к тем, кто знает свой путь, — осторожно ответил владыка, с некоторым удивлением разглядывая юношу.

— Можешь звать меня Гваэв, владыка, — усмехнулся гость, присаживаясь рядом. — Мой путь везде, и нигде. И никто не знает, куда он может привести.

От его неуловимых движений и тихих насмешливых слов по лесу пробежал шепоток листьев, зашевелились травы и согласно закивали ветви древних деревьев.

— Вот как... — протянул владыка и склонил в приветствии голову: — Для меня наша встреча и в радость, и в честь, Гваэв.

Юноша молчал, бесцеремонно рассматривая золотоволосого повелителя леса. Замолчал и владыка, не зная, о чём поведёт разговор нежданный гость. Над лесом разливалась тишина, примолкли соловьи, лишь взволнованные тени играли с лунным светом, вычерчивая причудливые узоры вокруг собеседников.

— Я пришёл сегодня к тебе, чтобы поблагодарить, владыка лесного народа, — произнёс, наконец, Гваэв, сверкнув взглядом. Его глаза посветлели и сейчас переливались тем же спокойным сиянием, что и одежды, и залитая серебром полянка.

— За что? — с удивлением спросил владыка.

— Сегодня ты помог мне. Там, у реки, — пояснил юноша, читая недоумение в бирюзовых глазах. — Ты мне помог, а я не забываю подобных услуг. Как и многого другого, — негромко добавил он, но от его голоса по лесу пронёсся испуганный шорох, словно от затерявшейся за краем неба грозовой тучи.

— Мало радости искать любви у тех, в ком нет сердца, — тихо ответил владыка, опуская голову под настойчивым взглядом гостя, читающего самые потаённые мысли.

Звонкий смех разлетелся над лесом и заискрился каплями росы.

— Ты мудр, владыка! — довольно смеясь, воскликнул юноша. — И твоя мудрость и стойкость сослужат тебе сегодня хорошую службу. Ты знаешь голоса птиц, тебе покорны деревья и травы. Так слушай же, повелитель зелёного леса, слушай их лучше — теперь они будут нести тебе вести и от меня!

Вскочив на ноги, юноша приложил к груди ладонь, полушутливо поклонился и отступил за границу света.

— Прощай, Гваэв, — прошептал ему вслед золотоволосый повелитель, ещё не до конца веря в реальность встречи.

— До встречи, Трандуиль! — зашелестели зелёные тени, купаясь в росе и взметнувшемся ветре.

И холодный порыв прилетел от границы Зачарованной воды, принеся тоскливый стон: «Маэль...»

С рассветом владыка и его охотники покинули поляну у границы леса, уводя с собой молчаливого Маэтаира, появившегося после захода луны. И никогда более нога Трандуиля не ступала на берег серебристо-чёрной заводи у корней древней ивы.

Хотя его и ждали.

Шли годы, одна весна сменяла другую, и каждую серебряную ночь чёрный омут принимал в объятия разочарованную синеокую деву, бесцельно бродящую по юной траве пригорка и молчаливо вздыхающую под пологом гибких ветвей.

 

* * *

 

Три йена назад ничего не изменилось у застывшего во времени омута. И цвела весна, и сияли серебром травы, и пели со звёздами воды.

Всё так же сидела на корнях у заводи синеглазая дочь реки, вглядываясь в чёрную стену леса. Из леса появлялись стройные силуэты сладкоголосого народа, проводили ночь на пригорке и с рассветом уходили назад в лес.

Лишь один из них всегда долго сидел у воды, перебирая серебряные струи, заходил по шею в воду, раскидывал руки и ждал. Ждал долго и бесцельно, прикрыв глаза и грезя призрачными видениями. А на губах его играла счастливая улыбка. И не слышал он в такие минуты голосов сородичей, не чувствовал холода речной воды, не замечал течения времени. В его мечтах стояла синеглазая дева, обнимала за шею тонкими руками, дразнила сладкими поцелуями.

А дева с тоской следила за ним взглядом — издалека, из-за полога ветвей и прикрытия камней, или из глубины родного омута, — вслушивалась в шёпот и стон мелодичного голоса и проклинала ту ночь, когда решилась опасно шутить с могущественным гордым юношей.

Но с извинениями к Гваэву не спешила.

Окатив каждый раз серебром безумца-Маэтаира, она исчезала в родной стихии, желая уйти по дорогам рек подальше — туда, где жил золотоволосый повелитель, туда, куда вела её страсть. Желая, но не имея на это сил...

Всё, что ей оставалось — это бесцельно и немо бродить вокруг чёрной глади омута и слушать бесконечный тоскливый зов: «Маэль...»

 

* * *

 

Ночь подходила к концу.

Ладья её Владыки почти скрылась за стеной леса, одарив прощальным сиянием удаляющийся от воды мужской силуэт. Синеглазая дева спустилась с камня в воду, раскинула руки, разметала по чёрной глади золото волос.

«Я вернусь, Маэль...» шепнула ей в ухо река голосом Маэтаира. И внезапно, даже для самой себя, она протянула руку, послав вслед золотоволосому воину фонтан игривых брызг.

Он резко обернулся и успел заметить ослепительную улыбку исчезнувшей вместе с Итиль девы.

— Я вернусь, Маэль!.. — громко крикнул он, запрокинув голову к светлеющим небесам. — Вернусь, как всегда! Как ты просила!

«Вернись... нись... нись...» — всплеснула у корней ивы вода.

«Так... так... так...» — прошуршали у пригорка камешки.

Повернувшись, Маэтаир направился за сородичами, почти скрывшимися в полутьме зелёного леса.

 

 

В чертоги лесного владыки влетел порыв ветра, взметнул полупрозрачные занавеси, станцевал с язычками огня свечи. Трандуиль вытянул руку и коснулся трепещущих за окном вьюнков. Улыбнулся, выслушав вести очередной полнолунной весенней ночи, и ушёл в покои, где спала золотоволосая синеглазая дева, подарившая ему совсем недавно чудо новой жизни.

«Если уж сможет настойчивость совладать с капризами страсти, то почему бы и ей не перелить гордыню в любовь, — встревожила Незримое мысль владыки. — Разве не так?»

«Так... так... так...» — зашелестели за окном ветви голосом Гваэва, согласно закивали синие вьюнки, и рассыпались серебряные брызги росы по цветущему весеннему Зеленолесью...

 

* * *

 

 

Примечание к части

Маэль - (синд.) "страсть, вожделение"  
Гваэв - (синд.) "ветер"  
Маэтаир - (синд.) "тот, кто всегда сражается"  
1 йен = 144 солнечных года


End file.
